Heart of Glass
by miss-stanatic
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please be supportive!  Full-on Caskett drama, cheesy-ness included  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Shatter

**A/N: I don't own Castle or any of the characters. Just a fangirl :) This is my 1st fanfic, so be nice!**

**Hope you enjoy! Reviews are ****appreciated**

She was soaked as the pouring rain pounded insistently on her skin, giving her the chills. Her silken white dress dragged behind her, torn and ragged. Wet mascara tears ran down her flushed cheeks, runny black streaks mingling with the salty streams and the pitter patter of the raindrops. And as she ran across the stormy streets of New York City, Kate Beckett wondered if she was doing the right thing.

_3 mon__ths ago_

Richard Castle knew it. Kate Beckett was the one. His one and only love, his soulmate. It had taken him a while, almost three years to be sure, but now it he knew it. All those moments they had over the years, the flirtatious jokes, the finishing of each other's sentences, the times he had saved her life and vice versa, the kiss they shared undercover, they all added up to an undeniable equation. She was the one. Now all he had to do was tell her how he felt.

That was the problem. He had never really been able to summon up the courage to do so. Maybe it was the fear of her rejection, or the fact that things might change between them, regardless of her answer. Their 'relationship' was fragile to say the least, and he didn't want to do anything to ruin that.

But deep down, Castle knew that one day he would have to be brave and tell her. _Don't wait till it's too late, or you may just lose her to someone else. _He took a deep breath, and walked up the stairwell to Beckett's apartment.

He heard voices inside, a gentle murmuring, quiet whispers. _Must be Josh_. That boyfriend of her's was always in the way, the core of every interruption. He sighed, and stood in a corner, biding his time. Curious, he stood against the glass panel of the door, pressing his ear against it. Through the corner of his eye, he saw them, cuddled up on the couch, watching a romantic movie. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it just kind of happened. Then he saw it. The little velvet box, the flash of the diamond ring. In torturous slow motion he heard the fatal words of "will you marry me", and the excited squeal of a "Yes!". And with that, Richard Castle's heart plummeted to the floor, shattering into tiny little pieces.

* * *

><p>"Lanie! Lanie!" Kate Beckett was all excitement as she phoned her best friend.<p>

"Girl, what is with you today? So hyper..."

"He proposed Lanie! He proposed!"

Kate was deafened by an excited, high pitched squeal from the other end.

"Ok, you are coming out for coffee, and that is that."

As she sat in the cafe, Lanie felt her excitement bubbling up inside of her. Wow, Beckett getting married, and to Motorcycle Boy. She never thought she would see the day. As Kate walked into the cafe, she shook her head like a proud parent, and ran over to give her best friend a bear hug.  
>"Everyone, my friend here just got engaged!" Lanie paraded round the now extremely red Beckett.<br>She gently chatised her friend as they sat down. Then out came the ring. A simple gold band, a sparkling diamond set in the center. There was a hush.

"Awwwww honey, it's gorgeous"

"Lanie?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if, if you wanted to be my maid of honor...?"

Lanie gasped, and happy tears pooled in her eyes.

"Girl, I would be honored"

They sat in companionable silence, until Lanie decided to broach the subject that had been bothering her for a while.

"Hey, what exactly are you gonna do about Writer Boy?"

Kate looked defeated. "Why is it that everyone asks me that question. Me and Castle, we're just friends"

Lanie gave her a meaningful stare "It sure doesn't look that way."

Kate sighed "I guess maybe we are a little more than friends, but how does it matter now? I mean, I'm getting engaged and everything"

"Well, if you don't want your 'friendship' to end, you have to at least talk to him about this. You owe him that much"

* * *

><p>As Kate Beckett came into the precinct, she was greeted by a scream of "Congratulations!" from all her colleagues. <em>Awww Lanie<em> she thought, half-smiling, _I thought I told you not to tell._ As the detectives 'Oooh'ed and 'Ahh'ed over her shiny new engagement ring, the Captain grabbed her by the arm, a tear in his eye.

"Detective Beckett, I never thought I would see the day. As a wedding present, I am forcing you to take all of your sick days and use them up."

"But sir-"

"No arguments Detective, you deserve it" he said, a smile on his face.

Kate was so caught up in the celebration that she almost didn't notice Castle coming in.

The precinct was in full celebration mode as Castle came in, coffee in hand. He spotted Beckett in a corner, all the ladies gushing over her diamond engagement ring. A single glance at the sparkling jewel was enough to make him glum. He avoided the ever-increasing hoard of giggling girls, instead choosing to settle in his usual chair, mulling over angsty thoughts. A large banner titled 'The future Mrs Josh Davidson' hung over his head, enveloping him in his misery.

As she approached, he plastered on a cheery smile.

"Hey, congratulations!"

"Thanks"

Her tone was quiet, somewhat subdued.

"Listen Castle, I just wanna make sure everything is okay with us, you know, no awkwardness over my engagement or anything"

"...Uh yeah it's fine, why wouldn't it be?"

For a moment,their eyes met, and her sharp green eyes pierced through his fragile, faux-cheerful facade, shattering all illusions of happiness, the raw vulnerability and sadness in his soft blue eyes left exposed.  
>He reached out took her hand, mesmerized by her touch.<br>"Look Kate, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. If Josh makes you happy, then you should marry him." As he walked away, Kate Beckett felt more confused than ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Extraordinary

**A/N: Kinda short, but I think it will do. This is a rather fluff chapter, so those of you wanting angst will have to wait just a bit longer!**

**Enjoy!**

It was a slow day. The case they had been working on was closed, and Beckett was just finishing up with the paperwork. There was nothing to do for the rest of the day, and Kate was drifting off when a sudden idea popped into her head.

"Hey Castle...?"

"Yeah?" Castle looked up from his laptop, on which he was typing the latest chapter of Nikki Heat.

"Errrr... I was wondering, because the case is closed, Lanie's sick today, and I was meant to go dress shopping, if you would..."

"Come with you?"

"Um yeah..."

"Well..." Castle said, a mischevious grin on his face "I have been married twice, and I you know I would never miss a chance to see you in a dress."

"Oh Castle, are you sure you can handle it?" she said, a seductive, teasing tone to her voice

"My dear detective, I gladly take the challenge"

Kate grinned from ear to ear

"Get in the car. We're going shopping"

* * *

><p>They visited a lot of stores. Bombarded with masses of poofy white dresses, lacy veils and glittering tiaras... after the tenth store, Castle took the complimentary glass of champagne willingly.<br>Kate refused to let him see her in a dress that was less than perfect, and so far, there had been none. As he stood in the show room of Marchesa Bridal, he sighed in frustration. _Women and their dresses. _He would never understand. He heard a rustle of skirts from the changing room, the click-click of stilettos, and he breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally. _He was waiting eagerly as she came out in the first one.

"So... what do you think?"

Castle was left speechless. His palpitating heart stood still for a moment, skipping a beat. He inhaled sharply, his eyes widening, fixated on her. It was a strapless white number, and it fit her slim silhouette like a glove. The silken beaded bodice clung to her every curve, tiny crystals and pearls embedded in the smooth silk and lacy tulle. The sweetheart neckline accentuated her modest decolletage, the skirt waves of cream silk cascading down in elegant folds. Her feet were clad in delicate silver sandals, and gleaming pearls shone from her ears. The soft curly waves of her hair hung loose, tumbling down over her shoulders, down to the small of her back. Simply put, she looked stunning.

"What is it?" Her expression was one of questioning, one seeking acceptance and praise. The feminine vulnerability showed in Beckett's voice, a side Castle had never seen before, and it made her all the more beautiful.

"You look extraordinary Kate"

**A/N: I based the dress on the Marchesa Spring 2010 Bridal Emilia Dress. You can check it out on their website - so freakin' pretty! Thought it woud suit Beckett anyway. By the way, did anyone catch the reference to Castle's book dedication in the last line?**

**Hope you liked it, reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Waltz

**A/N: Another chapter of cheesy-ness. Sorry, I just can't help myself. Don't worry though, there will be plenty of angst to come later.**

**Enjoy!**

That day, an important envelope arrived via mail.

It was off white, made with rich, scented parchment, and with a glance, Rick Castle knew exactly what it was.

He had actually never thought about whether he would go to Beckett's wedding or not. He opened up the envelope, revealing the card inside. It was beige, with _Josh & Kate_ embossed in gold. He felt bitter. Rick didn't know if he could just watch behind the stands and see her getting married off to some guy. It was hard enough seeing them together now.

"Hey Dad"

It was Alexis, leaving for school.

"What's this?"

"It' a wedding invitation, from Detective Beckett. She invited all three of us"

Alexis looked up hopefully.

"So... are we going?"

Rick paused for a moment. He really did not want to go, but he had to, just for Kate

"Sure, why not?"

He reluctantly replied a simple _Yes._

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Josh! You know how important this is to me. Yes, I know you're on call, can't you reschedule?"<p>

As Rick came into the precinct, he overheard an angry Kate Beckett yelling into the phone.

"Fine, I'll go by myself, looking like a loser."

She slammed down the phone with gusto, and looked up in surprise at Rick standing in front of her.

"Hey...uh sorry about that. What's up?"

His face was lined with concern.

"Are you ok?"

She sighed in frustration "I've had better days."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Uh, well we were supposed to have dance lessons for the wedding today, but Josh cancelled on me. Not a problem for him, but me, I cannot dance to save my life."

Rick chuckled "I'm sure you'll be fine"

She looked slightly mortified "Trust me Castle, I am the biggest klutz ever. I don't want want to make a fool of myself at my own wedding"

Out of the blue, he said "Why don't I go with you?"

Rick was surprised at his own spontaneity, his own recklessness. Slow dancing with Beckett before the wedding was not the smartest idea.

She looked uncertain, but thought about it, and reconsidered. "Okay. Let's go"

* * *

><p>Soft classical music was playing as they entered the Manhattan Dance Studio. As they walked up the staircase, Kate ran her fingers along the icy marble banister. Approaching the front desk, the receptionist looked up from her computer.<p>

"Welcome to Manhattan Dance Studio, how may I help you?"

"Yes. We have a six o'clock reservation for Ms. Kate Beckett-"

"-and Mr. Josh Davidson right?"

"...Uh, yeah."

The receptionist stood up, and led the way, her heels tapping on the shiny wooden floor.

"Follow me please"

* * *

><p>Upon entering the studio, they found the dance choreographer, a raven-haired woman, waiting for them.<p>

"You must be the bride" she said, addressing Kate. She looked questioningly at Castle "And you are the lucky groom?"

There was an awkward pause.

"Um no actually, I'm her partner" he said, painfully aware of how that sounded.

The choreographer looked confused, but shook it off.

"Well, I want to see what experience you have in dance, so I will let you two have a go first. Okay?"

They nodded simultaneously.

She pressed play. Soft strains of Mozart resonated from around the room.

Rick held out his hand.

"A dance, my lady?"

Kate suppressed a giggle.

"Sure"

He clasped a gentle hand around hers, and placed the other delicately on her waist. They closed their eyes, and began to move, swaying slowly to the flow of music. He spun her round, her hair whipping round in a perfect arc of waves. Her heart was racing as he caught her, holding her in his strong arms. Kate rested her head on Castle's shoulder, drinking in the sensations of the beautiful music. She felt like a princess at the ball. Everything faded, the voice of the choreographer, the noise of traffic from outside, it all faded away. Lost in their own little world, free of all the heartache, free of all the pain, Kate and Rick waltzed away.

**A/N: I apologize for the overload of cheesy-ness, I just love Caskett moments too much! I hope that you guys still like this fic :P**

**Reviews are definitely appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4: Decision

**A/N: Bring on the angsty-ness! I also added a little bit with Martha cuz I just felt this story needed a little family 'nawww' moments.**

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

The weeks flew by. Kate was caught up in the whirlwind of cake tasting, place setting and general chaotic wedding preparations. Josh wanted to get married as soon as possible, and when trying to plan a wedding in a month, there was certainly no time to be wasted. Lanie helped as much as possible, but Kate - being the control freak that she was, had to do everything herself. Rick busied himself with writing, the latest and probably last Nikki Heat novel. Still, everytime he picked up the phone, he wished for the name of a certain detective to be on the screen.

That day, he was typing away as he heard the jingle-jangle of gold jewelry, the click-clack of heels and the rustling of shopping bags at the door. _Must be mother _he thought to himself. He continued writing, and didn't even notice when she stood outside his study, watching him intently.

Martha's motherly instincts told her that something was up. As a theater actress, she zealously believed in the truthfulness of the female intuition. As she watched her son write, her heart warmed at the view. _Oh Ricky. _He was such a dramatic, like mother like son. He would never admit it, but underneath that playboy extraordinaire exterior Richard Castle was so notorious for was a soppy, old fashioned romantic. She sighed. _Young love, so exciting and yet so painful at times. It must be about Kate Beckett. _Recently, that was all Ricky could talk about, Kate this, Kate that. _Hmm. _It was time for a mother to son chat.

"Okay Richard, what's this about? Why are you moping?"

"Hey! I am not moping" His voice was indignant as he answered.

Martha raised an arched eyebrow

"You've been writing non-stop for a week, no procrastination, no breaks. You haven't been too the precinct at all, you haven't even been in the mood for poker. You cannot tell me that is normal"

He drooped a little more.

"Okay fine, maybe a little"

She gave him a concerned parent look.

"What's wrong?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, just Beckett's getting married, there are no new cases, and I have absolutely nothing to do..."

"Well, maybe it's time for a fresh start. Maybe the Nikki Heat series has run its course, and it may be time for you two to part ways."

The expression on his face said all that needed to be said.

"Look son, you have written twenty two novels before you met her, an you didn't need to spent all day in a police station to finish them. You've done enough research for fifty books, maybe it's time for you to go"

"It's not about the books anymore"

There was a moment of quiet as both of them contemplated in silence.

"Well my boy, it's your decision. But she's the one you should be talking to, not me"

* * *

><p>Richard Castle was not one to be a coward, but today, he was feeling particularly reluctant to do what he knew was right. As he sat in his chair at the precinct, contemplating, he looked out at Kate Beckett, and marvelled at just how amazing she was. The tousled waves of her hair, the blush to her cheeks, the sparkling emerald of her eyes, her confident stride in the six inch heels, all of this seemed particularly radiant today. He was gonna miss her, for sure. His thoughts were cut short by the beautiful detective standing in front of him.<p>

"What are you doing here Castle? There isn't any work to do today. Besides, tomorrow is the wedding and I have the rest of the day off."

"Oh, I just came by to see you"

She shot him a dazzling smile, breaking his poor heart.

"I was thinking... this may be our last case"

Her happy expression turned into one of shock.

"What? Why?"

Her mind was reeling, Castle couldn't leave her, he just couldn't.

"Well, I mean, you're getting married, starting a new chapter in your life, and I just don't know how I fit in there. Maybe it's time for me to turn over a new leaf."

"But, but... you can't!"

Her sudden outburst surprised Rick, and even herself. Maybe she felt more for him than she let on. A glimmer of hope flickered in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Look Kate, the Nikki Heat series will be finished soon, and there really won't be any reason for me to hang around... Unless you give me a reason to stay"

Kate faltered for a second. She knew what he was getting at, but she just could not do this, not now anyway.

"Rick, we've been friends and partners for so long, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

His eyes were sad as he gently shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kate" he said, walking away.

Kate wasn't going to let him just leave her like this, especially not like this. She had let him go once, and she wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Rick, wait!" Their was a sense of urgency to her voice.

He turned back for just a second.

"Drinks tonight? Just for old times sake?"

A small smile escaped from his lips.

"Sure, why not?"

"Pick me up at eight. And Rick...? Bring the Ferrari."

**A/N: Finally Kate is motivated enough to pursue Castle! It has always been the other way round, but now the tables have turned. The next scene is gonna be VERY exciting! If you can remember what the Ferrari was used for... **

**Till next time :)**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Seduction

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, been kinda busy this week. Anyways, I thought I would have a little fun with this chapter, and let's just say that things are heating up :)**

**Enjoy!**

The cherry red Ferrari weaved through the busy streets of New York, a red blur amongst the black. With a _vroom_, they pulled up to Soho's hottest new club, liQUID.

"Wow, you just gotta love this car."

Kate's hair was windswept, her cheeks pink from the breeze. As she stepped out of the car, Castle scanned her slim figure, admiring her from behind. He liked what he saw. Dressed in a figure-hugging black sequinned minidress and sky-high heels, Katherine Beckett was the epitome of sexy.

"Castle!"

Her indignant voice snapped him out of his daydream. "Huh?"

"No looking" she said, a smile playing on her lips. "Let's go in."

As they entered, they were overwhelmed with the thumping of music. Masses of bodies writhed in beat, simultaneously to the pulsating beat of electro-pop. Strobe lights swept over the dance floor, inducing them into a psychedelic haze. As they weaved through the dancing crowd, the music seemed to change Beckett, transforming her from straight-laced detective to wild-child party girl. She merged with the crowd, moving with the music. She pulled him close, so close he could feel her cool breath on his unshaven cheek. Her lips, painted a provocative red, came this close touching his. She swayed seductively to the thumping bass beat, running her hands down her lean, lithe body. They were eye to eye, and hers had a naughty, flirtatiously teasing glint to them. Castle's heart beat faster, and he felt the throbbing of heat in the most inappropriate places.

He gasped for air.

"I'm going to get us drinks."

He went to the bar, and ordered two cocktails, but when he returned, two martinis in hand, Kate was gone. He found her at the other end of the bar, downing shots.

"Hey Castle..."

Her speech was slurred, and she almost fell as she reached for the martini.

"You look like you've had a few already" Rick said, snatching them away.

She pouted.

"It's my last night of freedom. Come on, let's have some fun!"

She dragged him back out onto the crowded dancefloor. Kate wanted to go wild tonight, and damn right she was gonna go wild. It was her last night as a single gal, and she was gonna do whatever the hell she wanted.

In the heat of the moment, she seized a drink, and gulping it down, she sashayed onto the luminescent dancefloor. As she shimmied, the spotlight fell upon her, eliciting stares from all the men in the room. She didn't seem to care, ignoring their infatuated gaze, moving effortlessly in sync with the crowd. Her lustrous hair was radiant in the multicolored lights, her eyes seductively half closed. With every toss of the hair, every bite on the lip, and every sultry stare, Kate drew fixated looks from everyone in the club, Castle included.

Watching her out there on the dancefloor, Castle was suddenly reminded of why he had chosen her as his muse. The effortless change from nice to naughty, the sexy within the straight-laced, Kate Beckett completely embodied the bad-girl spirit of Nikki Heat tonight.

* * *

><p>Ten drinks later, and on the verge of passing out, Kate finally agreed to go. She was in no fit state to drive or walk, so despite her protests, Castle did the gentlemanly thing and took her home. He held her as she stumbled up the stairwell, giggling.<p>

"Oh Castle..."

She rested her tired head on his shoulder. She fumbled with the keys, and as the door clicked open, Castle turned around to say goodbye.

"Castle, don't go..."

There was a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Beckett, it's late, and it's your big day tomorrow. I should go."

He turned around to leave.

She caught him by the wrist. That took him by surprise. With a strong jerk, she pulled him close to her, too close to her.

"Rick, no matter what happens from here, I just want you to know that I..."

She needed no more words. Her eyes did all the talking. Their faces were barely inches apart, their eyes fixated, the bright green to the sapphire blue. Their lips touched tentatively, a gentle kiss that sent shivers through their bodies. Her breathing was ragged as they broke apart, her eyes a mysterious pool of emotions. He had a dazed expression on his face. Then the realization kicked in.

"I'm so sorry Rick, I never meant for that to happen-"

Rick had had enough. She had flirted, she had teased, she had led him on, yet he was still unsure about her feelings for him. He didn't know how to feel around her anymore. He decided to take charge, to find out the truth.

"Kate, I've had enough of your games. If you can look me in the eye, and tell me you feel nothing, then I will walk away."

Kate tried to speak, but her voice just would not come.

She finally broke. Kate was sick of being controlled, sick of having to conform to all these expectations. For once, she just wanted to do what she truly felt in her heart. She didn't want to look back on life an have regrets, regrets of what could have been. She wanted to take a chance.

"Castle"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up and kiss me"

Their bodies merged in an ecstasy of kisses. He stroked the soft tendrils of her hair, the gentle curve of her cheek, and the tender smoothness of her sweet lips. Heat blossomed to her cheeks, his embrace warming her lonely heart. She pulled him towards her, dangerously close, placing her hands on his chest. He planted gentle kisses all over her, starting at the forehead, to the cheek, to the neck, and further down. She raked her fingers gently through his hair. He placed his arms lightly around her waist, and let them settle. She felt herself melt at his embrace. He let the kiss deepen, his tongue easing in between her lips. The air was heavy with the sounds of pleasure and desire. His hands slipped under her shirt, and he let them roam, feeling the heat of her bare skin, moving up her spine. Her dress slipped off, exposing the lacy black bra beneath. She let out a soft moan, her lips slightly open, pouting seductively in the heat of the moment. She couldn't stop, she just had to quench that unsatiable desire.

They barely made it to the room, let alone the bed. She kissed him all over in a passionate frenzy, intertwining her long slender legs with his.  
>Unexpectedly, he pulled away.<p>

"Are you sure about this...?" His voice was all but a lusty, infatuated whisper.

"Stop thinking, Castle"

She kissed him feverishly, then pulled the covers over her head.

* * *

><p>They lay there, spent, side by side in a web of tangled limbs. As they drifted off to sleep, he whispered quietly in her ear.<p>

"Katherine Beckett, I never..."

**A/N: Okay, this is by far the sexiest chapter I've written in my life! Am I doing okay? Just thought I would explore the more sexy side to the story. I hope it didn't get TOO mature, I think I stopped at an appropriate part so that it can still be a T. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews much appreciated.**


End file.
